“T” bar ceiling systems are extremely well known and are primarily used for receiving a fiber type ceiling panel that is supported above outwardly extending flanges of the “T” bar grid system. With this arrangement, the bottom flange of the “T” bar grid components is visible from below and forms part of the finished ceiling surface. In most cases the ceiling panels are generally planar and located above the bottom flange. In some “T” bar ceiling systems the acoustical panels may be contoured and partially extend below the “T” bar grid system while still supported at the perimeter edge by the “T” bar grid members. This type of arrangement reduces the visual effect of the exposed “T” bars but the lower flanges continue to be visible.
It is also known to use a “T” bar grid system for suspending ceiling panels below the grid system such that the ceiling panels hide the “T” bar grid network (concealed “T” bar ceiling system). In these systems the upper edge of the ceiling panels engage the lower flange of the “T” bar grid network. Torsion springs or other securing arrangements suspend the ceiling panels beneath the “T” bar grid system.
A lift and shift “T” bar grid ceiling panel system is known that suspends ceiling panels beneath a “T” bar grid network. In some lift and shift grid ceiling panel systems a portion of the grid network is exposed and forms part of the finished ceiling system. Other lift and shift ceiling panel systems are designed to overlap substantially on the lower surface with the “T” bar members thus hiding the grid network. In this type of system the acoustical panel is oversized relative to the cells of the grid network. The ceiling panels are secured to the grid network by initially suspending one edge of a panel and shifting it over relative to the grid network. The panel may then be moved to the horizontal position and shifted in the opposite direction to suspend the opposite edge of the ceiling panel.
Although these systems in theory provide an accurate ceiling (little variation in the plane of the ceiling), the known lift and shift systems locate the ceiling panels below the grid network and the suspension clips of each panel are mounted on a top surface of the panel. To avoid or reduce possible damage the suspension clips are secured to the panels on site by the installer. This is a time consuming process and introduces a further variable that may affect the quality of the ceiling system.
The present invention seeks to overcome a number of manufacturing issues with respect to lift and shift suspended ceiling systems, and also provides a system which is convenient to install.